


I Am Yours as You are Mine

by BlueStardust



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Scourge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cleaning, Come Eating, Crying After Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting in secret, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega sonic, Oneshot, Porn, Rivals to Lovers, Rutting, Scenting, Scratching, Secret Meetups, at the end, mentions of past rough sex, porn with kinda plot?, scourge really likes biting, very little not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStardust/pseuds/BlueStardust
Summary: He didn’t know how this started. It just happened. It could have been blamed on instincts and biology in the past, but it did.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonourge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I Am Yours as You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh this was a sudden burst of wanting to write at 3am right as I wanted to go to bed. And it of course, it was something quite steamy. I've written for several days straight because I don't know lol. I promise I'm working on my other Sonourge story, slowly but surely. I'm stuck at a certain part that I'm trying to figure out how I want it written. Once I get past this roadblock another chapter will get posted. Have some more patience though it may be a little while longer, retail peeps will relate hardcore with me! It is absolutely nutty where I work! For now, I hope this will be somewhat of a good read! C:

He didn’t know how this started. It just happened. It could have been blamed on instincts and biology in the past, but it did.

Their first ‘encounter’ started like any other. They had a history long since they were children. 

Green and blue speedy blurs chased and collided in the Great Forest. Another fight sparked between the infamous hedgehogs. Sonic, the great hero of Mobius. And Scourge, the evil ex-king of Moebius, and anti to the beloved hero. The fight? The reason is unknown, the green villain had ambushed Sonic while he was alone. It could be anything, Scourge could be in a shit mood, maybe he wanted a fight, or just to stir trouble or a possible plot. The possibilities were endless. Sonic wouldn’t know for sure unless Scourge explained himself. At that moment he couldn’t care less, the cobalt hedgehog was too preoccupied dodging harsh punches and kicks.

  
  
His back got slammed against a tree after a hard kick to the abdomen. It took the breath out of Sonic for a moment, kneeling to take a breather. Scourge stood before him, panting like he was and eyes glued to him. They had been fighting for a while now. How long exactly was not known to Sonic, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Something felt off about this whole battle, especially the long stares and few words he received from his anti.

As a small breeze blew by, Sonic picked up a scent he hadn’t noticed before. And it was coming from Scourge.

It clicked in his brain. That smell-

It was an alpha coming into a rut.

Scourge’s rut was coming.

The omega in Sonic became more on edge.

  
  
In the back of his mind, it surprised the hero. Scourge was an alpha. He thought he would’ve been an omega just like him. Obviously, it wasn’t the case. It really nailed in the word ‘opposites’ home more. The more prominent thought that swirled in his head was: _Does he know I am an omega?_ Meds and blockers made it harder to detect an omega’s sub gender in public, but no amount of that can hide them from a rutting alpha. Their senses increased tenfold when the rut was coming, even more so when they were fully rutting.

After standing still for some time, Scourge finally made a move. Sonic was too slow and was pinned against the tree. He growled on instinct, his arms forced in place above his head. Scourge gave a snarl that was purely animalistic. His omega wanted to back down, submit to the alpha, but Sonic wasn’t going to. Biology be damned. He refused to succumb to it. He was far stronger than his dynamic.

Crystal blue eyes shined with something that the hero couldn’t recognize. A spark of fear shot through his spine when the villain shoved his face into his neck. Sonic hissed as the emerald hedgehog took a deep inhale. Fuck, he has to know, Scourge knows what he is-  
  
“Blue,” his chest rumbled in a slow growl.

His omega side wanted to whine, he suppressed the instinct to.

“Omega?” the sides of his mouth twitched and his fangs flashed for a second. He snorted a hot breath on the blue neck.

It made him shiver. From fear or being scented? Sonic didn’t know. Scourge wouldn’t-

Would he?

  
  
He hates his guts too much to forcibly mate him, right? Even with his rut on the way?

Scourge shook his head and growled into the hero’s neck. He looked conflicted and his grip tightened. He looked to be debating with himself. He didn’t say a word but Sonic felt he could hear every word of the argument. The cobalt omega was hesitant about speaking. It can go two ways; he’ll either go through with it and mate him by force or he’ll try to kill him. Rutting alphas were unpredictable, Sonic could only wait for a window to do something.

He breathed harshly through his nose with a shiver. Scourge was giving slow licks to his neck. Sonic didn’t like it but secretly did. The warmth of the tongue and rough texture grazing his mating gland felt really good. But this could only mean Scourge was going through with mating him.

Yet the hero did nothing to stop him.

  
  
He let it happen, even voiced his permission. At the end Scourge stated with a clearer head, “This was a one-time thing.”

And it was.

Until their second encounter.

And their third encounter.

And now a coming fourth.

Unlike the other times, this was planned by both of them. Sonic had received a text message from his green anti asking if they wanted to meet up. It surprised him to no end. This hedgehog was just full of surprises still, just like when he found Scourge put his number in his phone after their third time (which Sonic had no idea how he managed to do that). He was hard to read sometimes. One moment he wants to fight, the next he’s texting him winky faces with eggplants and a stupid meme he saw on the internet. Are they rivals with benefits or something else? What are they?

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ Hey u dtf?**

**[ My ruts coming up**

**[ Was wondering if u wanna spend a**

**week with this dick** ****

Sonic took some time to think about it. His twin never asked to join him on a rut before. It was always Scourge himself who sought him out just for a single session and he would be gone, rut or not. But to spend a whole week together? Would they be able to do it? It sent butterflies in his stomach thinking about it.

**** **[ I didnt think you would call**

**yourself that lol**

That felt like a safe response for now. Sarcastic, but safe.

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ Asshole**

**[ U want to or not?**

**[ Its ur loss or gain**

**[ U should consider it an honor**

He arched a brow to that.

**[ Wow**

**[ An honor**

**[ I feel super privileged rn**

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ Fuck u**

**[ Go sit on a fucking cactus**

Sonic couldn’t help but snort at the response.

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ I wont ask again**

**[ U in?**

**[ Or not?**

His fingers twitched. He debated if he should do this or not. Of course, his heroic morals are screaming ‘Absolutely not he’s evil! He’s a villain!’ Yet a small piece of himself and his inner omega pawed at the idea.

_Alpha wants Omega! Alpha wants Omega, say yes!_

His omega instincts were hooked on Scourge ever since their first time. It concerned Sonic to a degree. They were not mates, neither hedgehog had bit each other. Not claiming bites, mind you. Hickeys were left here and there, some nibbles close to their mating spots, but never an official bite. Something deep inside wanted that bite, that claim to be his and to claim Scourge for himself. And he doesn’t know why. Maybe giving into Scourge the first time left some unseen repercussions, along with the other times.

Could he...be falling for Scourge?

His stomach twisted in knots. This could be bad. How could he be falling for him? Teeth worried themselves into his lower lip. He can’t be becoming a sap because of those few tender moments Scourge did. The blue hero asked once during their encounters to be gentler, he suffered an injury the day before when facing Robotnik. He felt it wouldn’t matter though, it’s Scourge for crying out loud, as if he would listen to his request. Yet, he did. To his shock, the green hedgehog changed their position; he laid him on his uninjured left side and moved his grip to his chest and leg. He actually put Sonic’s comfort first and then did the deed. In another encounter, after a particularly rough fuck (involving lots of bites and deep scratches that drew blood) Scourge patched him up. As Sonic drifted in and out of pure post-orgasmic bliss, he felt gentle touches, the sting from rubbing alcohol, and the most careful placing of bandages. After that, the hero could’ve sworn he felt a warm chest and arms curl from behind as he fell asleep. He doesn’t remember well.

Chaos his inner omega was purely swooning from the memories.

Ugh why?

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was? He found himself typing his response.

**[** **Sure**

**[ When is it coming?**

**_TheKing:_** **[** **About 3 days tops**

**[ U make arrangements for urself?**

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ Working on it**

**[ Looking for a place still**

**[ I got the important stuff tho**

Sonic’s home was out of the question and so was Scourge’s homeworld. Both of those options were too risky, too great of a chance to be caught. The blue hedgehog had another place, his secret spot, that’ll work. No one knows that location, not even Nicole or Sally can find him there, especially Tails. A personal escape he made when he really wanted to be alone and spend his heats safely isolated.

**[ I got a place thats private**

**[ No one can find us there**

**[ I’ll handle the supplies and everything**

**else for us, just meet me at the old**

**Knothole base midnight, k?**

**_TheKing:_ ** **[ Aww~**

**[ Ur such a good little omega~ <3**

**[ Caring for me~ <3**

  
  


Those texts made him flush deeply and his inner omega preen. He hated that it gave him satisfaction. Sonic replies with the angry red swearing and middle finger emoji, which only received a heart emoji in return. He is very close to canceling this, just because of that. Chaos this hedgehog is going to be the death of him.

And then it was time.

Sonic anxiously waited by the old Freedom HQ in a dirt mound. The full moon hung high and peaked occasionally behind the clouds. He shuffled the heavy bag on his back to try and ease the hold. This place had so many memories. Old times with the gang, fun and scary times, good and bad, but the moments of Scourge were more prominent. On their birthday, he arrived to stir up some chaos, and flaunt his new self. And when he invaded the base, to take over and rule Mobius as the new king. Even coaxing the hero into joining his side again, but as an equal and a king as well. Sonic’s mind wandered as his nerves buzzed, did he offer because he thought he was an alpha or an omega? Was there even a chance he knew then? Why was he so keen on having his good self alongside him? So many questions and thoughts whizzed in that blue skull of his. He checked his phone wondering where Scourge was. The last they talked was three hours before when the alpha made a last-second request; beef jerky, and lots of it. Apparently, he gets mad cravings for it while rutting. And he fulfilled the request, even taking a picture of a basket full while at the store. The last reply was a ‘THX babe <3<3<3’ and lots more hearts. He almost chucked the phone in embarrassment. _Why did he call me babe!?_

His thumb hovered over the call button. The cobalt omega mulled it over if it was a good idea to call. Only one phone call was made and that was by Scourge long ago. A late-night call that lasted less than twenty seconds. The emerald hedgehog was horny somewhere and was curious if Sonic would phone sex with him to get off. Sonic’s response was a mortified yelp and hung up. He was afraid of a repeat performance, but he wanted to know where he was. Worrying over his whereabouts and slightly scared that maybe, this was set up as a prank. Something to forever goad about how the hero is a cock slut, setting up plans and dates in secret to get dick.

A scream tried to escape Sonic as he was suddenly touched in the dark, but a hand clamped over his mouth. A familiar scent overwhelmed his nose and he instantly calmed down.

“Holy Anarchy, chill Blue,” Scourge snickered in amusement, “Didn’t think I’d spook you that bad.”

He rolled his eyes and ripped the hand away from his mouth, “Dick!” His blue body squirmed out of his hold, “What’d expect? You came behind me in the dark!”

“Heh heh, not yet. I thought I’d stink enough for you to smell me coming,” he shrugged defensively.

Sonic took a small experimental sniff. He was surprised that he didn’t smell him first. Scourge’s rut scent was strong, could’ve smelt him a mile away yet didn’t. Damn, was he really that stuck in his head? He shook his head, “Ugh I should have. I was probably spaced out hardcore.”

“Thinking about what?” Scourge’s voice was suddenly very close to his ear. He was yanked close, his opposite shamelessly inhaling the crook of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“Were you thinking about getting slammed by this fat cock?” Scourge growled against his fur while a hand gripped his tail and another groped the inside of a blue thigh. Scourge relished in that little gasp, grinning with all teeth. His nether regions were heating up, getting too excited too fast. “I’ve been _dreaming_ about that tight little hole of yours the past three days,” he sexually growled, licking that spot on the hero’s neck. He could feel the shivers under the Omega’s skin, “Pounding it, feeling it squeeze me, sucking me in so goddamn good-”

“Scourge!” Sonic snapped as he dug his fingers into the hedgehog’s leather cladded arms. His face was flushed from his other’s dirty talk, “Focus! You hear me? C’mon, not yet, not here! Hey!”

It grounded him somewhat, Scourge was still in a haze hissing angrily.

“Hey, you still with me?” Sonic pulled some distance between them. He grabbed the sides of his head firmly to get Scourge’s full attention. What was once light crystal blue eyes were now a dark sea blue. “You gotta ground yourself, focus Scourge,” Sonic said with a stern voice, “You hear me?”

His eyelids squeezed shut, still holding on to Sonic and his head hanging down. He took some breaths, his growls and snorts mixing together as he willed the heat in his body to go down. His heartbeat slowed down, not even aware it was pounding excitedly before. Both hedgehogs stood still for the time being just waiting for the alpha to regain some of his composure. 

“We...We gotta move, Blue,” he finally spoke.

Sonic nodded, “Follow me, okay? Hang in there just a little longer.”

The pair, at last, took off with Sonic taking the lead. He ran at half speed to keep it easy for Scourge to follow and it was more cautious this way. It would be bad if Scourge accidentally hurt himself in his state. Sonic led them through the Great Forest with effortless ease. He knew almost every square inch of this forest, having nearly spent his entire childhood within them. On the edge of the forest, there was a mountainside that had a waterfall cascading off it and into a lake. Behind the waterfall was an alcove, smaller streams of water falling into springs and gently down mossy rocks. It was truly a beautiful sight, but it served as a distraction from a hidden crack in the mountain. This was the entrance to Sonic’s secret spot. It was narrow and cramped, barely enough space to traverse inside. The tunnel soon opened up more into a wider and cozier space. There was a corner that had a pile of blankets, cushions, and sheets. There were some pictures and trinkets here and there in the walls of the rock that served as natural shelves. Makeshift furniture was made out of wood, a small coffee table, a nightstand, and a small entertainment center with a tv. And to tie it all together, the ceiling was lined with a natural soft glow of bioluminescent moss. A very pretty secret spot.

Sonic dropped the bag by the coffee table with a thump. He let out a sigh of relief now his shoulders were free from the weighted burden. He then approached the LED lights by his nest and turned them on for some more lumination. “Not bad hm?” he smiled.

Scourge whistled, it echoed slightly against the walls, “Not bad.”

He felt his smile widen, “It’s the last place you’d think to find me. Plus some touches here and there for it to be a secret hang out spot. It really comes in handy when my heats hit.” Sonic tidied up his nest, adjusting his blankets and cushions, “The waterfall blocks out any noise I make and my scent, I’m really lucky to find this place. Oh and with some old-fashioned engineering, the tv is powered by a power ring, basically, unlimited power to power it-” He stopped talking as a shadow loomed over him.

Scourge shoved himself and Sonic into the middle of the nest. His rut smell was very strong, almost overwhelming to his senses. He was pinned from behind, aggressive growls hitting his ears. The hero didn’t fight back, he let the alpha have his way. A nose buried its way into his neck, taking deep breaths of Sonic’s scent. His frame shivered, from being scented and hands gliding against his chest. Those hands touched up and down his chest and sides making him shiver again. The nose left and now his poor ear was trapped in sharp teeth. Scourge growled and pushed the omega down against the sheets more with his weight. A natural show of an alpha displaying dominance and challenging for defiance. Sonic made no move except mewl in compliance and submission.  
  


Scourge’s chest rumbled against his back as he groaned, “Good omega.”

He whined at the praise. He tried to stop it but left his throat far too easily.

The alpha above him hummed and started his marking. Teeth bit and bruised the side of his neck. As often as Sonic scolds Scourge for the bites, he really enjoys it in the moment. Either it was due to Sonic liking the roughness or his inner omega melting to the actions. It was really heating him up inside. They barely started and Sonic felt he was already wet. He panted harshly to a particular bite on his shoulder. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Scourge rumbled. He chuckled darkly against the damp skin hearing a whine, “Yeah you do. You like being marked, showing them your mine and no one else’s.”

The hero moaned and panted beneath him.

Scourge then licked a long stripe up against the bites and bruises, earning a high pitched moan. Sonic was losing himself too fast. It felt normal, yet it wasn’t? This...felt different somehow, especially his inner omega begging for a bond.

_Omega wants Alpha! Omega wants Alpha to claim! Omega wants Alpha’s knot!_ _Knot, bond, mate! Bond!-_

Wait what? Oh shit.

  
  
“Sc-Scour-Ahh! Sc-Scourge,” Sonic whined.

  
  
He hummed in response.

“I-I think...Hah- I think you- Ngh! Tr-Triggered m-my heat!” he panted.

“What?” his voice was dazed, laced with some confusion. His nose buried itself against the omega’s mating gland, and oh fuck. The scent did change and fuck it was intoxicating. “Sh-Shit, Sonic,” he growled.

The omega keeled, “Please...don’t s-stop.”

Scourge growled, “I don’t think...I can…I don’t want..to stop.”

Sonic arched his back against Scourge, “Hah...Alpha,” he whispered.

Oh, that sent a delicious tingle through Scourge. Through their encounters, Sonic didn’t call him by dynamic. He did, mostly to tease and annoy the heroic hedgehog as it entertained him. Damn though, hearing it from his anti felt so satisfying. The cobalt hedgehog writhed and squirmed beneath his chest. 

“Alpha,” he whined, “T-Take me.”

A vicious snarl was his response and he flipped the omega almost violently to his back. His eyes are darkened by instinctual lust and pupils dilated like an animal. Contrasting to his omega, his eyes were clouded and pupils were blown wide. His omega. _His omega._ Shit, he’s in this deep. Scourge smashed his lips against his omega’s with intense need. Every inch of that mouth was dominated by his tongue. They separated when air was greatly needed. Scourge undressed them quickly and carelessly, throwing their belongings onto the floor behind him. Possibly tearing holes in the clothing from his nails.

Sonic felt so hot yet the cool air of the cave did nothing to help him. He needed his alpha’s hands on him, anywhere, everywhere, he _needed_ his alpha’s touch. It ached so bad. Scourge burned a trail of kisses, bites, licks, and scraping nails down his body. His hands balled themselves in the blankets, as his alpha got closer to his aching regions. He yelped, a hand suddenly touching his leaking member. His chest rose and fell rapidly with little whines and whimpers as he was stroked. Pre-cum drooled down the head making it slicker and more pleasurable. Fuck. More, he needed so much more. “Alpha!” he wailed. His hole ached so bad, and it was so empty.

Scourge’s hand released Sonic’s cock and moved to his hole. It leaked so much slick, it already formed a puddle in the blankets. He slid a finger in easily, no resistance, perfectly wet. Sonic yanked on the sheets, sobbing and mewling, voice raising in pitch more with another finger. The alpha hedgehog thrust his digits and scissored against those sensitive walls all the while expertly jabbing that spot inside him. Sonic wailed underneath him arching, nearly in tears. “Fuck omega, f-fucking look at you,” he groaned. Scourge leaned in sliding a hand behind the submissive’s head, nails digging in the quills and very short fur there. In response, the omega’s hands shot up, wrapping them around his Alpha’s neck bringing him closer.

“If you could only see what I see,” he rumbled, nibbling against the blue-furred neck, “Fuck you look so good. All spread out for me, whining for my touch. Can’t get enough of it, s-so good.”

Sonic’s inner omega was preening so hard to the alpha’s compliments. He cried out to a harsh bite close to his mating gland. The pain and pleasure mixed deliciously, he wished that was actually the claiming bite. It sent such a strong shock to his system.

_Claim! Claim! Want the claim! Omega wants bond! Omega wants Alpha’s claim!_

“Scourge!” he screamed as he came, arching his back almost painfully. His walls clamped down on the digits inside him and his cock spurted a puddle of cum onto his abdomen. Sonic panted harshly, trying to get air back into his lungs. He was suffocating in pleasure and it dimmed the heat for only a moment to return into the furnace it was before. Still unsatisfied, wanting that thick alpha cock and knot. “Scourge! Scourge! A-Alpha!” he chanted pitifully. 

“Fuck baby,” he hissed. The tight, slick, heat clenching around his fingers shot pure arousal through him. He growled as his cock pulsed almost painfully to the feeling inside. He won’t wait any longer. But first, this needed to be done. Scourge slid his fingers out earning a cry. The alpha then hovered over the omega’s messy abdomen and proceeded to lick the sticky mess.

Sonic whined through it with a deep blush. His alpha was cleaning his belly and cock. His heart swelled to the action and care. Scourge was taking the effort to clean him. His inner omega just squealed in joy and pleasure, the tongue left sparks on his sensitive cock. Even more so with Scourge rumbling against it, the vibrations were nice. Impatience made Sonic squirm and move from Scourge. If Sonic was in his right mind, this would be utterly embarrassing. The omega rolled himself onto his stomach, he then lowered his front end down and ass end up. His legs spread themselves wide and tail flicked up to invite the alpha. Quills calmed themselves down looking smaller and thinner, almost looking like large patches of fur. Sonic looked back, ears flattened adding more enticement to his presentation to Scourge and keeled out, “Please alpha!”

He growled with satisfaction, Sonic’s presentation pleased him immensely. He wasted no time getting into position mounting himself onto that beautiful back.

Blue legs shook, feeling that hot length get closer to where he wanted it.

The thought of protection had no existence in their minds. Male Omegas were harder to impregnate, even in heat, there was more of a chance but slightly. Before, Sonic wouldn’t risk it, asking Scourge for a condom or pull out before he came. Now, his heat brain erased that knowledge. All it wanted was that cock and knot.

The omega wailed, that cock finally impaling him. His limp ear picked up a hiss above him and groan as it pushed itself to the hilt. Finally, he was full and it felt so glorious. Then it left and slammed back in before he had a chance to miss it. He yelped, leaving stars in his vision. Sonic had no time to adjust, his alpha setting a harsh pace, he could only take it and hold on. Moans and yells spilled out of his mouth. Pure, unfiltered pleasure that he never felt before.

Scourge had a bruising hold on sapphire hips, nails pressed in threatening to break skin. He was so lost in the unbelievable feeling not caring if he was being too rough. His omega wasn’t complaining, so he didn’t stop. It was so wet, so hot inside, it was just like- no better than what he craved. His mouth itched to bite again, he leaned downwards and dug his teeth in deep Sonic’s shoulders. It was hard enough to cause some blood and an impression of his teeth. 

Sonic screamed, although it was painful but goddamn, it felt so good. It made him clench hard on Scourge’s cock, making his eyes water. He whined and squealed, just absolutely lost in what he was given.

The alpha hedgehog growled sliding a hand against the omega’s chest. “Fuck, fuck you’re so good,” he rumbled deeply, his voice husky, “You’re so good for me...omega.” His hips kept their power thrusts as he licked and kissed the shoulder he bit. It almost felt like an apology. Almost. “So damn tight,” he hissed, “So perfect...for me, just what I wanted.” 

Sonic whined, those praises fueling the fire in his belly.

“And you’re all mine,” he growled, “Mine!”

“Yours!” Sonic wailed from a direct hit to his prostate. He gasped to the alpha suddenly moving them. 

Scourge pulled his body with him, he shifted them to their knees. He still fucked Sonic from behind holding him secure with the arm around his chest and abdomen. The Omega shot his hand behind burying itself into emerald quills. 

This position...felt so intimate. The heat boiled more, so close. So close. So close. Oh gods, he can feel the knot at his rim. Yes yes yes yes-

_Claim, bond, knot! Want the claim! Want the bond! Want the claim!_

“Alpha! Alpha!” Sonic wailed, “Pl-Please! Claim me!” And he bared his neck openly, “Claim me Alpha! I’m y-yours! Have me! I w-want your bite! Please! Please!” he begged.

Scourge snarled digging his nails in peach fur leaving scratches. “F-Fuck S-Sonic-” And his teeth finally clamped onto the mating glad as he shoved his knot inside.

Sonic saw white and let out a scream that even hurt his throat. He came hard from both sensations. Finally, he got that bite. His inner omega cried in sheer happiness, such joy that couldn’t be compared to anything. It turns out he was crying and shaking too, just so overwhelmed, so happy, so satisfied. And oh Chaos, he felt so full, so much cum inside him.

Scourge detached his jaws away from the hedgehog’s neck. He heavily breathed trying to bring himself down from this high. He leaned in nuzzling against his omega’s neck and cheek. The alpha grunted, confused feeling the moisture there. “Fuck, you hurt? his voice a near whisper.

Sonic whimpered, the knot scraping inside him, “N-No,” came his breathless response, “J-Just...ha...”

“What?”

“S-So happy,” he smiled.

It fell quiet, just the two hedgehogs breathing to calm themselves. Scourge moved them now to their sides in the blankets and cushions. They’re stuck together, tied for now until the knot deflated. Sonic purred as Scourge rubbed a thumb in circles on his hip lazily. Scourge gave him his own purr but was more of a deep rumble, like an engine. It was nice, soothing, pleasing even. “Sonic,” the alpha hedgehog spoke, breaking the silence.

A certain tenderness touched him, he called him by his name. Not his nickname, his actual name. “Yeah?”

Scourge adjusted Sonic with ease. Sonic could feel his alpha trying to be careful but winced a bit to knot pulling at his hole. The blue hedgehog now laid on the alpha’s chest. It was so different seeing his eyes without his sunglasses covering them. He could have sworn they changed to a different shade of blue. Sonic had to laugh at himself, his tired mind is playing tricks on him. Scourge suddenly grinned and turned his neck towards him, “Your turn babe.”

Sonic’s chest swelled with so much emotion. His alpha wanted his mark, just as he wanted his alpha’s. He smiled back while trying to hold back another dam of tears wanting to spill. He dove in, lovingly nuzzling the green neck and giving some kisses first before he bit down. Scourge groaned, from the pain and bite triggering a mini orgasm and shooting more cum into Sonic. The omega just sighed with a moan, the warmth feeling so good. The alpha hissed a curse under his breath to which Sonic giggled at. Both moved in for a lazy kiss, soft and loving.

Sonic found his mind wandering as they kissed. He didn’t know how this started. It just did. It could have been a lot of things, but one thing was for sure:

He belonged to Scourge now.

And Scourge belonged to him.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
